


The Tiger

by MistressOfLions



Series: The many positions of Nyx Ulric [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Petra manages to pin a coeurl; Nyx as always makes him work for his prize.
Relationships: Petra Fortis/Nyx Ulric
Series: The many positions of Nyx Ulric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Tiger

Petra panted as he continued up his fast paced trusting.Feet braced and legs tensed as he plowed inside the hot body under him, one hand gripped Nyx's hip, fingers curled like claws, leaving red welts along the tanned skin; his other, tangled in the ends of ashen hair, tugging harshly when Nyx's knees start to slip from their place on the edge of the bed.

"Hold _still_ ," Petra snarled, his teeth bared, gnashing his teeth when Nyx snarled back, his hands scrabbling to find purchase to push himself up. A low growl and jarring thrust was Nyx's reward for his efforts as he fell back down. Braced on his arms, he grunted as Petra leaned forward, hand now fully tangled and knotted in his dark hair and shoved his face into the cotton sheets of the bed.

Writhing under the hand that held him pinned, a low whine, almost a purr, tumbled from Nyx's lips as Petra's cock harshly pressed into his prostate. Nyx went lax as he was slammed into again and again, his breaths coming out in heavy pants. Petra kept a firm grip on his head, keeping his face turned towards the bed. His hips slapped against Nyx cheeks, the taut globes bouncing with each roll and slap of his hips as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside the clenching channel.

Nyx moaned when he felt a wet tongue trace the shape of his bent spine before teeth started to graze the curve of his shoulders, leaving marks and stinging trails as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach. Nyx purred when he managed to grab a hold of the back of Petra's head; moaning when Petra bit harshly at his throat as the two rocked together.


End file.
